This invention relates generally to the art of knit fabrics and more particularly to a knit fabric with medical applications.
Various fabrics have been utilized for orthopedic applications. A bandage fabric described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,482 to Emoto. Such a bandage is comprised of chain stitches formed of non-elastic yarn running in one direction and elastic polyurethane running into another. Another popular surgical bandage and orthopedic support is sold under the trademark "Ace Bandage". Such a fabric is generally elastic in the length direction so as to provide a bandage which may be applied under tension so as to provide a constant force to the area of the body to which it is wrapped.
Prior art knit fabrics are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,069,885 and 2,127,139 which are herewith incorporated by reference.
While other prior art bandages exist, all are subject to problems associated with raveling in the event that the fabric itself is severed.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is thus an object of this invention to provide a fabric for surgical and orthopedic applications which may be cut by severence to desired shapes without significant raveling.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fabric which is elastically deformable in both the length and width directions.
It is a further and more particular object of this invention to provide such a fabric which is subject to many and diverse orthopedic and surgical applications.
These as well as other objects are accomplished by a fabric for medical and orthopedic support comprising a plaited ribbed knit fabric plaited with spandex yarn to provide a fabric which stretches in both length and width directions.